Odi Et Amo Excrucior
by Bella Macnair
Summary: Feita para Mia. Draco Malfoy começa a sentir uma paixão doentia por Hermione, que não o corresponde. As coisas podem acabar mal para ela. Non-con.


Impura. Suja. Ela era tão confiante, com o nariz enfiado nos livros e sempre um sorriso superior quando conseguia mais pontos para a sua maldita Casa. Talvez achasse que sendo a mais inteligente, poderia compensar seu nascimento, talvez achasse que fossem dar i valor /i a ela. Ela nunca seria mais do que uma Sangue-Ruim para ele, Draco, que crispava os lábios de nojo quando a via no corredor. Ou isso era o que ele gostaria que fosse verdade.

Quando soube que Hermione estava namorando Weasley, ele riu e caçoou dos dois, tentando demonstrar um desdém que não sentia. Ele sentia raiva, porque Ronald Weasley, pobre e sem importância, tinha conquistado aquilo que ele mais desejava e não podia ter. Pela primeira vez, Draco o invejava. Era claro que ele ainda fazia as mesmas expressões de desprezo e as mesmas piadas ao ver os dois, mas seus sentimentos haviam mudado, e seu coração - coração esse que nunca tinha sido realmente ouvido - passou a se apertar a cada carícia e risada que os dois trocavam. Como que para revidar, ele inventava histórias grosseiras sobre visitas noturnas de Hermione ao dormitório dos garotos.

Certo dia, voltava da aula de Poções quando os viu entrando numa sala de aula vazia, e não pôde suportar. Chamou Crabbe e Goyle para estragarem o momento romântico, e os três os seguiram, apontando e rindo, soltando todos os xingamentos que lhes vinham à cabeça. Ela, furiosa, insinuou que ele estava gostando dela. Aquilo fez com que o sorriso de Draco sumisse de seu rosto e tirou o sono do garoto, que se revirou na cama pensando no tom cheio de desprezo com que ela lhe dirigiu a palavra. Talvez todo aquela raiva fosse mais um atrativo para ele, porque toda vez que discutiam, Draco gostava mais de Hermione.

Odi et amo excrucior. Eu odeio e amo... isso dói. Não ousava falar do assunto com seus amigos e muito menos com seu pai, até porque seus amigos não eram realmente seus amigos, e seu pai não era realmente seu pai. Talvez sua mãe fosse lhe entender, mas as chances dela ir contar para Lucius eram grandes. O que lhe restava era a tortura diária de ver o amor de Hermione e o Weasley, e ter falsas esperanças de que ele não era verdadeiro.

Queria machucá-la, queria curá-la. O rosto de Hermione assombrava-lhe todos os pensamentos, não iria ficar em paz enquanto não a tivesse. Aquela imunda não podia demonstrar tanto desprezo por ele, rico e puro-sangue, Draco não podia aceitar o fato dela ter escolhido alguém como o Weasley, que no final das contas, era o que ela merecia. Mas ele queria dá-la mais do que ela merecia. Muito mais.

Noite. Chuva açoitando as janelas do castelo. Draco achou que ela estivesse na biblioteca, estava certo. Hermione lia absorta um livro sobre Aritmancia, as mechas de cabelo castanho caindo sobre as páginas. Esperou do lado de fora, por minutos intermináveis, até que ela saísse carregando uma penca de livros. Agarrou seu braço. Livros foram ao chão. Ela se debateu, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir. Pelo contrário, sentiu-se no controle da situação enquanto a arrastava aos berros para uma sala vazia. Silenciou-a com um feitiço. Depois... i crucio /i A única maldição imperdoável que seu pai lhe ensinara estava se mostrando útil, muito útil. Observava-a impassível se contorcer de dor sem emitir som algum. Precisava machucá-la. Só se satisfez quando lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto delicado, a raiz dos cabelos brilhando de suor. Então, arrancou sua saia e calcinha, admirando suas pernas bem torneadas. Hermione arfava, apavorada. Sem dizer palavra alguma, ele abaixou a calça e penetrou-a, extasiado.

Foi uma noite sem fim. A chuva e as estrelas pareciam mais bonitas do que nunca, porque Draco tinha o que ele queria. Tinha Hermione sangrando - virgindade perdida - em seus braços, tentando se desvencilhar debilmente enquanto ele a segurava com firmeza, querendo que ela ficasse ali para sempre. As lágrimas da garota molhavam sua camisa, e ele beijou sua face com carinho. Odi et amo... excrucior.

Fim


End file.
